<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal by yeska_noka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091810">Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka'>yeska_noka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Birthday Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Riding, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido promises to give Senga whatever he wants for his birthday. Senga just wants Nikaido on his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Senga's 19th birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kis-My-Ft2 often reviews their performances. It's a good way to see what other people see, to analyze how they might do things differently, do things better. It's just unfortunate that they can't always control the camera angles.</p><p>"Best shot <i>ever</i>," Fujigaya crows, and Yokoo rewinds the Shounen Club recording to replay it in slow motion.</p><p>"<i>Worst</i> shot ever," Nikaido moans, and buries his face in his knees where they're tucked up to his chin. He had only done the choreography exactly as he was supposed to - not his fault that the camera chose that moment to zoom in on his <i>ass</i>. There's another round of laughter as Yokoo plays the shot yet again, pausing it on the closeup so they can cackle at Nikaido's pain. "I hate you all," Nikaido mutters.</p><p>"But hey, Nika..." Senga leans in close. "At least your ass looks <i>good</i>." Nikaido peeks to look at him, and Senga is leering. "<i>Reallllly good</i>."</p><p>Nikaido buries his face again, mortified. "Go away." He reinforces his words with a shove when Senga tries to get a hand under him to grab at said ass.</p><p>"Aww, come on," Senga coaxes, and makes a grab at him again.</p><p>"No!" Nikaido snatches at Senga's hands, and they go tumbling off the couch together, Nikaido trying to evade Senga's attempts to grope him.</p><p>"Okay, okay! Break it up!" Kitayama insists, and Senga's weight disappears from on top of him. Nikaido looks up to find Senga glaring at Tamamori, who has a hand tight in Senga's hair to keep him from moving. Nikaido scrambles back onto the couch, making sure to place himself on the other side of Miyata, sticking his tongue out at Senga.</p><p>"Mature," Miyata says, and rolls his eyes.</p><p>Yokoo presses play and Nikaido's ass swings back into motion.</p><p>It's going to be a long day, Nikaido knows.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"Hey~"</p><p>Senga is quite startled to find himself with a sudden lapful of Nikaido. His boyfriend's knees are digging into the couch next to Senga's hips, his arms thrown loosely around Senga's neck.</p><p>"Happy Birthday," Nikaido leans in to whisper, but he pulls back before Senga can even think about kissing him.</p><p>"Ah... thanks," Senga manages. He rests his hands on Nikaido's waist, tries to pull him closer, but Nikaido is having none of that, refusing to budge.</p><p>"Have to wait until later," he breathes, expression teasing and coy.</p><p>"For what, exactly?" Senga wants to know.</p><p>"For <i>this</i>." Nikaido accents his words by grinding his ass down onto Senga's lap, only to hop up the next moment and slip away, Senga's hands tightening on nothing but air. Nikaido gives him another promising look and then saunters away, ass swinging quite purposefully.</p><p>"<i>God damn</i>," Senga says, and there's no one there to hear it.</p><p>It destroys Senga's ability to concentrate for the rest of the day. He's been wanting to take Nikaido for <i>weeks</i>, ever since he tumbled him off the couch during Shokura review, but Nikaido has been thwarting all of Senga's efforts to get him on his knees. He does let Senga fuck him sometimes, but it's unusual, because it's not like Senga minds when they inevitably end up reversed. But this time Senga's been wanting it the other way around, and Nikaido just hasn't been agreeable. It's driving Senga crazy and Nikaido must know it - clearly he's kept himself as some sort of birthday treat or something - although Senga hadn't missed the flash of uncertainty across Nikaido's face just before he'd turned away.</p><p>Senga honestly doesn't give a shit about turning nineteen. It's not a special number, doesn't have any particular meaning. Doesn't make him legal for anything new. He can't even say he's catching up to anyone because, well, that's just logically impossible. It's not the number that's important, but he will admit to enjoying being the center of attention for the day.</p><p>Presents are also a plus.</p><p>...and cake.</p><p>But really, even though it's all nice, he's sort of distracted from the celebrations by the promise that Nikaido's left dangling over his head. <i>Later</i>.</p><p>At least it's given him time to plan, time to decide what he wants and how he wants it, not that he hasn't thought up a variety of situations over the last dozen days or so. What Senga wants, really, is for Nikaido to want it. He'll let Senga take him when he's in the right mood, and he enjoys it, Senga knows, but... not like Senga does. Nikaido still seems hesitant about it, only lets Senga fuck him from behind, and refuses to look at him. Senga wants him to want it, wants him on his back, wants to see what he looks like as Senga pushes him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>They get a room at a love hotel, since they've heard exactly how well that went over for Miyata's 20th, and neither of them want to have to worry about parents tonight. Senga's never been to this type of place before, but as far as he can tell, it seems exactly the same as a normal hotel. He supposes their room just isn't one of the special ones. Not that it matters, because Nikaido is already yanking the covers from the bed.</p><p>"Kenpi," he murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed and beckoning Senga closer. Senga stands between his legs and lets Nikaido fiddle with the buttons on his shirt for a minute. He's just toying with them, not actually undoing them, peeking at Senga through his lashes, but it gives Senga time to look him over. Senga waits until the anticipation is just too much, and then gives in, bending down to claim Nikaido's mouth with his own.</p><p>A thrill goes through him as he pushes Nikaido down with no resistance. Senga loves when Nikaido is possessive and demanding, but there's something really hot about him giving Senga complete control, as well. A lot of it has to do with the infrequency of it, and Senga supposes maybe it's better that way. Something special.</p><p>"You'll let me have you?" he asks, just to be sure.</p><p>Nikaido looks at him with wide eyes, plays up being innocent and weak, turning Senga's usual ploy around on him. But the smile Nikaido gives him is anything but innocent. "Anything you want," he replies.</p><p>"Want you," Senga mutters against his mouth, kissing him again, and he keeps kissing him until they both can't breathe. Senga uses the break for air as a good time to strip them of their clothes. Nikaido doesn't help much, just watches him with dark eyes as Senga undoes his belt, lifts his hips so Senga can slide the last of his clothing free.</p><p>"Turn over," Senga instructs, placing a hand on Nikaido's hip to help him move, but Nikaido grabs his wrist.</p><p>"Kiss me again first," he says, and Senga can't really argue with that. The feel of Nikaido's skin pressed against his is so good, all smooth and warm where they lay together, and Senga wishes he could just hold him the whole time, but it won't really work for what he wants to do. He waits until the slide of their tongues becomes too much of a tease, and then pulls himself away.</p><p>He can see the flash of disappointment in Nikaido's expression just before he rolls onto his stomach, and it makes Senga resolve again to make him really want it this way. Nikaido begged for it once before, but it was practically a fight, rough and fast, and Senga couldn't see him properly. It was good, but what he really wants is to make Nikaido love it, to make him feel the way Senga feels - today he will.</p><p>Senga guides Nikaido onto his hands and knees, grins to himself.</p><p>Nikaido's head snaps around at the first touch of Senga's tongue.</p><p>"Senga!" His eyes are huge, shocked, and Senga lifts his head to smirk at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Nikaido opens his mouth to say something, but he clearly decides that whatever his argument was going to be, it isn't a good one, because he just shakes his head and turns back around. Senga can feel his shiver, skin prickling with goosebumps beneath Senga's fingers. Senga knows what it's like - Nikaido's done it to him before, and it's why he wants to return the favor.</p><p>The next lick gets Senga a soft noise, and the next, a louder one. Senga digs his fingers in and spreads Nikaido wider, pushes just the very tip of his tongue into his hole.</p><p>Despite having both showered after practice, it's not the most pleasant experience, Senga thinks. But it's worth it for the way Nikaido twists against him, the way he moans as Senga mouths at his rim. Senga works him over just the way Nikaido had done to him, teasing and sucking until Nikaido is gasping for air, arms shaking so badly that he drops to his elbows instead, presses his face into a pillow to muffle his cries. Senga keeps going even then, until Nikaido breaks.</p><p>"Senga, <i>please</i>," he gasps, lifting his head. "Fuck, Kenpi..."</p><p>"Please what?" Senga asks. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>"I..." Nikaido moans as Senga slides the pad of his thumb across his hole. "Your f-fingers," he says, and whines through his teeth when Senga presses in with his thumb, just a bit.</p><p>Senga leaves him for a moment to get their lube from his bag, not wanting to use anything unfamiliar that the hotel might provide. Nikaido twists around to look at him, but doesn't otherwise move.</p><p>"You gonna watch?" Senga asks, kneeling back on the bed behind him. He wishes he would, wants to see those beautiful eyes widen as he slides his fingers into him, but he's not surprised when Nikaido shakes his head and turns back to rest his forehead on his hands. Senga smooths some of the gel across Nikaido's skin, rubs it around his entrance until Nikaido is shaking again.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"P-please," Nikaido whispers, so quietly that Senga almost doesn't hear it. The cry Nikaido gives as Senga slides one finger smoothly in is bright and clear, though.</p><p>Senga rubs his other hand across Nikaido's hip. "Okay?"</p><p>Nikaido nods. He stays quiet as Senga moves, slowly at first, then faster, only crying out again when Senga pushes in with another finger. Senga stretches him out, leans down to lick around his fingers, pushes his tongue between them and tastes the lube from Nikaido's skin. Makes Nikaido writhe and gasp and beg for it all over again.</p><p>"I-I'm ready," he chokes out, and he moves against Senga's fingers and tongue like he can't decide whether to pull away or push for more.</p><p>Senga guides him up onto his knees, grabs Nikaido's hair to pull his head around. He doesn't worry about being a little rough, because he can taste Nikaido's whimpers on his tongue, only asking for more.</p><p>There are a few new things he wants to try, but it's his birthday and Nikaido has promised him anything he wants. Senga's not afraid to take advantage of that. "Ride me," he demands, biting at Nikaido's lips. Nikaido makes a surprised-sounding noise, but doesn't protest as Senga grabs him by the hips.</p><p>Senga kneels back and leans against the wall by the head of the bed for support, spreads a generous amount of lube along his cock. He wraps his arms around Nikaido, tightens his grip until Nikaido's back is pressed against his chest, until he can feel Nikaido's heartbeat racing his own, the way Nikaido struggles to breathe as he lowers himself slowly onto Senga.</p><p>Nikaido feels so good, so tight around him, and it takes Senga all the willpower he has to stay still. He sweeps Nikaido's hair out of the way to kiss the back of his neck. Nikaido relaxes against him as Senga leans closer to suck on his skin, not stopping until a deep red mark rises just beneath Nikaido's hairline, behind his ear. It won't be very visible, but they'll both know it's there, and Nikaido shivers when Senga runs a finger along the spot. Senga can't help but move then.</p><p>Nikaido is relaxed enough that Senga can rock up into him, but with Nikaido mostly sitting on his lap, he doesn't have much leverage. It doesn't matter for the moment, Senga content to shift just enough to make Nikaido moan, low sounds that drip out and run straight to Senga's cock. He goes slow like that, waits until Nikaido seems like he can breathe again.</p><p>"How is it?" Senga asks.</p><p>"Mmm, 's good," Nikaido answers, and Senga wishes he could see his face clearly to see if he means it. He's still mostly hard, though, so Senga doesn't worry about it too much.</p><p>"You ready to do some of the work?" he teases, then groans as Nikaido suddenly squeezes around him. "I'll take that as a yes," Senga grits out, and he can feel Nikaido shake in his arms as he laughs silently. He helps to steady him as Nikaido lifts himself up, and then Senga has to hold on tight as his boyfriend fucks himself on his cock. It's good, so good, Nikaido sliding up and down, hot all around him, that it's probably for the best when he slows after just a minute.</p><p>"Keep going," Senga instructs, trying to push Nikaido up again, but Nikaido barely moves.</p><p>"I can't," he gasps, and Senga understands. There are times he wishes Nikaido would just throw him up against the wall and fuck him like that, but Nikaido tends to get weak in the legs during sex and he's spilled them both to the floor on more than one occasion.</p><p>"Okay, here, just..." Senga pushes Nikaido forward, shifts them around until he's kneeling behind him. It gives him a lot more room to move, and the first deep thrust has them both groaning together.</p><p>Senga keeps the pace steady and slow, wants to savor it and make it last. Nikaido lets him push and pull as he wishes, hands over all control and lets Senga guide his body, only crying out when Senga hits him just right. Senga tries not to, however; he doesn't want it to end. He slides his hands around from Nikaido's hips, grabs his ass and uses his thumbs to spread him open, fucks him deeper, takes him as he's wanted to for weeks. It even <i>sounds</i> good, the smack of his hips against Nikaido's ass, the way their skin sticks and pulls with lube, all mixing with Nikaido's choked cries and gasps as Senga gives it to him harder.</p><p>But Senga's not done yet - he hasn't gotten what he really wants. He pulls out completely before pushing back in, does it a few times, pauses to watch Nikaido's body clench at the air, to open up to invite Senga back in. He plays with him a bit because he can, rubbing the head of his cock across Nikaido's hole, teasing, before pushing in deep just once, only to slip back out.</p><p>"Senga..." Nikaido's voice is rough and low, the way he usually sounds right before he fucks Senga into the mattress, but there's a clear dose of mortification thrown in.</p><p>"Hmm?" Senga keeps his tone light and innocent, rubs himself across Nikaido's ass again.</p><p>"Don't..."</p><p>Senga knows exactly what he's complaining about. He cannot at all understand why, but his boyfriend still sometimes finds it embarrassing to be submissive. He obviously likes the way it feels to be fucked, though, and Senga feels like messing with him. Today, Senga thinks, Nikaido can just suck it up and be embarrassed.</p><p>"You said whatever I want," Senga reminds him, slipping a finger inside Nikaido before pulling it out to replace it with his cock again. Almost more than fucking him, it's hot just to play with him like this. He pushes in as deep as he can and stays there, circles his hips and grinds against Nikaido until Nikaido pushes back.</p><p>"O-okay," Nikaido agrees, because he keeps his promises.</p><p>Senga pulls out completely and reaches for Nikaido's shoulder. "Turn over."</p><p>Nikaido doesn't argue, but Senga can see the hesitation written across his face as he flips over onto his back. He lifts his hips as Senga shoves a pillow beneath him, but that's as compliant as he gets without comment.</p><p>"Come on, Kenpi," he mutters, staring somewhere past Senga's shoulder. "Don't make me do it like this."</p><p>"<i>Whatever I want</i>." Senga's not letting him back out on it. He shouldn't be embarrassed with Senga, anyway, and Senga's always wanted to try it this way. Nikaido bites his lip and says nothing, squeezes his eyes shut tight as Senga pushes inside him.</p><p>He looks different, Senga discovers, from when he's fucking Senga. Even when Senga's leaning over him, riding him, Nikaido doesn't look like this. Must be the embarrassment, Senga thinks, and he kind of likes it. It makes Nikaido look strangely appealing, like he's inviting Senga to take advantage, dark hair spread across the sheets in a mess. His head is tilted to the side like he's trying to hide his face, damp wisps of hair sticking to his temples and cheeks, eyes closed and mouth open. Senga has a sudden flashback, Nikaido coming hard across the wall as Senga fucked him, as Senga promised to hold him down on the bed when they got home.</p><p>"<i>It’s because it’s your hands--<b>you</b>,</i>" Nikaido had said afterward, awkward and not meeting Senga's eyes. They'd been distracted, though, and Senga hadn't thought about it again... until now.</p><p>He reaches for Nikaido's hands where he's clutching the sheets on either side of him, likes the way Nikaido's eyes fly open wide as he grabs his wrists. Senga bends over him so that he can press Nikaido's hands down next to his head.</p><p>"Ahh!" Nikaido cries out, and shuts his eyes tight again, twisting up against Senga.</p><p>Senga feels like his blood is on fire. "You really <i>do</i> like this," he breathes, and squeezes Nikaido's wrists tighter.</p><p>"<i>Nngh</i>!" Nikaido doesn't say anything coherent, and it's all the answer Senga needs. He snaps his hips, wrenching another cry from Nikaido.</p><p>"God, I love you like this," Senga admits, and moves faster. In, out, in, out, over and over, the friction burning hot and sharp, the pleasure of it making Senga's skin feel tight all over. It's a beautiful rush, to have Nikaido beneath him like this, finally, to watch Nikaido's face as he sinks deeper into his own pleasure, losing himself to everything but the feel of Senga in and around him. To hear Nikaido cry out, unguarded, from a different kind of arousal.</p><p>Senga fucks him hard, presses him down, shifts the angle until Nikaido finally <i>screams</i>. He's never gotten quite this kind of reaction from him, ever, and he's close to coming just listening to him, just feeling the way Nikaido writhes beneath his weight.</p><p><i>This</i> is what Senga wants, wants Nikaido desperate and crazy, too lost to be embarrassed as Senga makes him <i>feel it</i>. He wants to fuck Nikaido until he comes, just like this, because Senga knows he can make him do it, but at this point, Senga isn't going to hold out himself. He switches his grip with one hand to pull Nikaido into him instead of pushing him down, lets go with the other to reach for Nikaido's cock. With his freed hand, Nikaido grabs for his wrist, digs his nails into Senga's skin as Senga pulls him into his thrusts, fucks him and jerks him off at the same time. Nikaido's shoulders come up off the bed, his head thrown back, and then he's tightening all around Senga, another choked-off cry as he falls apart completely.</p><p>It's one of the most amazing things Senga has ever seen. Even though Nikaido is weakly pushing at him almost immediately, oversensitive as he gets, Senga doesn't mind one bit. Nikaido still has his eyes closed, struggling to breathe, and there are drops of his own come clinging to the ends of his hair. Senga almost comes just pulling out, Nikaido's body tightening around him, and he only lasts seconds, fisting himself to release across Nikaido's stomach.</p><p>He only waits until the blackness in his vision fades before falling onto Nikaido again. He doesn't care if he's squashing him, just wants to kiss him until he sees stars again. Senga captures Nikaido's mouth before he can turn his head away, doesn't ever want to stop touching him, feeling him, breathing him in. Nikaido's resistance is all gone, and even his kisses are different. He lets Senga lead, kissing him back like he needs him, like he's <i>asking</i> for him. It's a complete submissiveness that Senga's never felt from him before, and it's hot, and a little bit weird. Senga's not sure what he's supposed to do now, but when he shifts over so he's not crushing Nikaido, Nikaido's arms come up around him to hold him close. The world suddenly snaps back to normal; Senga likes to curl up in Nikaido's arms after sex, to let Nikaido hold him safe, to let him love him.</p><p>Senga lets Nikaido hold him, their breathing evening out, Nikaido's heartbeat slowing down along with his own. Senga twists so that he's facing Nikaido, so that he can see his face. "Nika?"</p><p>"Mm?" Nikaido eyes are still closed, not looking at Senga, but he seems calm, peaceful.</p><p>"...are you okay?" Senga ventures quietly.</p><p> "Mm." But Nikaido's mouth twitches before he manages to hide a small smile, and Senga feels relieved.</p><p>"Are you just going to pretend like everything's normal?" Senga teases, and Nikaido finally opens his eyes to look at him.</p><p>"What's not normal?" he asks, and his smile is still small, but it reaches his eyes and makes them sparkle.</p><p>"Nothing," Senga replies happily. "Nothing at all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>